


Dreams Are For Children

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, First Meetings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You're dreaming, Kara. Dreamer." And that's EXACTLY it. Kara's dreamt of Lee sometime before they meet. So the extra-long pause when she opens the door means something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Are For Children

The first time Kara Thrace met Lee Adama, it was not the first time she’d seen him by a long shot, and for a moment, the feeling she always got with him shot through her - a combination of comfort, warmth, unconditional love, and for the last few years, an increasingly desperate need. She’d long since given up on ever meeting him, decided that the man in her dreams wasn’t real, though a part of herself deep inside kept hoping.

When she met Zak, and later frakked him, he’d felt so similar to the man in her dreams - not exactly right, but closer than anyone else had ever felt - that she was immediately more comfortable with him than she’d ever been with another man.

But now, that man wasn’t in her dreams. He was standing in front of her, puzzled smile on his face, holding flowers. There was a pressure, deep in her chest, pulling toward him. It almost hurt to be apart.

_The man in my dreams is my boyfriend’s brother. That doesn’t make things complicated at all. And suddenly the feeling I got with Zak at first makes so much more sense._

She managed somehow to keep the smile on her face, and welcomed him into her apartment. She talked to him through dinner and through doing the dishes after. She watched as Zak teased him through dessert. She never noticed when Zak passed out on the couch, just kept on talking to Lee.

They’d stayed in each other’s spaces all night, even before Zak passed out, but once Zak was out of commission, she and Lee talked about more serious subjects, exchanged confidences, and finally, the alcohol and the pull she’d been experiencing all night overwhelmed the thinking part of herself, and she leaned forward enough to place her lips on his.

And oh, he kissed her back.

Kissing him was every bit as heady as it always felt in her dreams, more so even - her dream man was _here_ , touching her, kissing her, caressing her skin. She was swimming in sensory input, lost in the taste, the feel, the _smell_ of him.

Kara didn’t notice when the glass broke, didn’t hear Zak’s mumble from the couch, nearly cried out at the painful sensation of Lee pulling away from her, standing up.

She hid her confusion and pain, shook his hand, walked him to the door, and pressed her nose into the panel until tears rose in her eyes.

Then she shoved every memory, every second of every dream down so far it could never come back, and next time Zak asked, she said yes. Dreams were for children.


End file.
